ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity Gems
The Infinity Gems (originally referred to as Soul Gems and later as Infinity Stones) are six gems appearing in Marvel Comics. The six gems are the Mind, Power, Reality, Soul, Space, and Time Gems. (Some later storylines, crossovers and other media feature a seventh of some sort.) The Gems have been used by various characters in the Marvel Universe. The gems played a prominent role in the first three phases of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, where they are referred to as the Infinity Stones. Publication history The first appearance of an Infinity Gem occurred in 1972 in Marvel Premiere #1. It was originally called a "Soul Gem".The Power of Warlock #1–8 (Aug. 1972 – Jun. 1973: bi-monthly) In 1976, a second "Soul Gem" appeared in a Captain Marvel story which established that there were six Soul Gems, each with different powers.Captain Marvel #45 (July 1976) One year later, two more "Soul Gems" were introduced in a Warlock crossover involving Spider-Man. The full set of six Gems appeared when the death-obsessed villain Thanos attempted to use them to extinguish every star in the universe.Avengers Annual #7 and Marvel Two-In-One Annual #2 (1977) In a 1988 storyline in Silver Surfer vol. 3, the Elders of the Universe tried to use the "Soul Gems" to steal the energy of the world-eating entity Galactus. In the 1990 limited series The Thanos Quest, Thanos refers to the entire set as "Infinity Gems" for the first time. In this storyline, he steals the Gems for the second time and reveals the Gems to be the last remains of an omnipotent being.Thanos Quest #1–2 (Sep.–Oct. 1990) Thanos then places all six gems within his left gauntlet.Silver Surfer (vol. 3) #44. In the miniseries The Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos uses the Gems to become nearly omnipotent and kills half the universe's population as a gift to his love, the cosmic embodiment of Death. Although he easily repels an attack by Earth's heroes and other cosmic entities including Eternity, the Gauntlet is eventually stolen from him by Nebula, who undoes the last 24 hours, including his mass killings. Adam Warlock then recovers the Gauntlet and, by order of the Living Tribunal, divides the Gems among a group he calls "the Infinity Watch", consisting of himself, the superheroes Gamora, Pip the Troll, Drax the Destroyer, Moondragon, and his former adversary Thanos. The group's adventures in defending the Gems appear in the series Warlock and the Infinity Watch (1992–1995).Warlock and The Infinity Watch #1 (Feb. 1992) The Gems are next gathered by Warlock's evil alter ego, the Magus, in the 1992 limited series The Infinity War, where he is defeated by Warlock and Earth's heroes, including Thanos.Infinity War #1–6 (June–Nov. 1992) In the 1993 limited series The Infinity Crusade, the embodiment of Warlock's goodness, the Goddess, attempts to destroy evil in the universe by destroying free will. The Gems are then once again retrieved by the Infinity Watch.Infinity Crusade #1–6 (June–Nov. 1993) In a story arc of the Thanos series (2003–2004), Galactus gathers the six Gems but accidentally allows an interdimensional entity named Hunger access to the Marvel universe. Thanos and Galactus banish the entity and the Gems are scattered again with the exception of the Soul Gem, which Thanos retains for its customary custodian Adam Warlock.Thanos #1–6 (Dec. 2003 – Apr. 2004) In New Avengers: Illuminati, a 2007–2008 limited series, a cabal of Earth's heroes gather the Gems and attempt to wish them out of existence but discover that they must exist as part of the cosmic balance. Instead, the Illuminati divide and hide the Gems.New Avengers: Illuminati #1–5 (Feb 2007 – Jan 2008) In a 2010 Avengers storyline, the human criminal known as the Hood steals several Gems but is defeated by use of the remaining Gems; the Illuminati attempt to hide them again.The Avengers #7 (November 2010)The Avengers #10 (March 2011)The Avengers vol. 4 #12 The Illuminati later wield the Gems to stop another universe from collapsing into their own but the Gems are shattered by the effort.New Avengers vol. 2 #2–3 Afterwards, the previously vanished Time Gem appears to Captain America and some of the Avengers and transports them into future realities, shattering time in the process.Avengers vol. 5 #34 As a result of the Incursions, the entire Multiverse is destroyed. However, Doctor Doom combines fragments of several alternate realities into Battleworld. Doctor Strange gathers Infinity Gems from various realities into a new Infinity Gauntlet, which he leaves hidden until the surviving heroes of Earth-616 return. The Gauntlet is subsequently claimed by T'Challa (the Black Panther), who uses it to keep the Beyonder-enhanced Doom occupied until Mister Fantastic can disrupt his power source. Following the recreation of the Multiverse, the Infinity Gems (now known as the Infinity Stones) are recreated and scattered across the universe, with their colors switched and some taking on uncut ingot forms. In Marvel Legacy #1, the Space Stone (now colored blue) appears on Earth where a Frost Giant working for Loki steals it from a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility, however he is intercepted and defeated by a resurrected Wolverine.Marvel Legacy #1 (September 2017) Star-Lord discovers an extra-large Power Stone (now colored purple) being protected by the Nova Corps,Guardians of the Galaxy #147 and an alternate universe Peter Quill named Starkill has the Reality Stone (now colored red).Captain Marvel #126 A future version of Ghost Rider is revealed to possess a shard of the Time Stone (now colored green),Thanos #13 while in the present the complete stone restores the ruined planet of Sakaar and is claimed by the Super-Skrull. The Mind Stone (now colored yellow) is found on Earth in the hands of petty crook Turk Barrett,Infinity Countdown: Prime #1 and the Soul Stone (now colored orange) is mentioned to Adam Warlock to be in the hands of his dark aspect, the Magus;Infinity Countdown: Adam Warlock #1 however, Ultron is able to claim it after ambushing and killing him. The Stones are shown to have a pocket universe existing within each of them.Infinity Wars: Sleepwalker #1–4 (Oct. 2018 – Jan. 2019) Adam Warlock uses the Soul Stone to grant sentience to each of the Stones, which then travel the universe, finding a suitable host and bonding with them.Infinity Wars: Infinity #1 (Jan. 2019) Description }} Each Gem is shaped like a small oval and is named after, and represents, a different characteristic of existence. Possessing any single Gem grants the user the ability to command whatever aspect of existence the Gem represents. The Gems are not immutable.Silver Surfer vol. 3, #7 (Jan. 1988) For instance, on two occasions, one or more of the Gems have appeared as deep pink spheres several feet in diameter,Silver Surfer vol. 3, #9 (March 1988) while on other occasions, the Gems have appeared in their small oval shape but with different coloring. (e.g. the Soul Gem being colored red when worn by the Gardener).Silver Surfer vol. 3, #7–8 (January–February 1988) In the Ultraverse, after merging into their original form of Nemesis, the Gems were again separated after a battle with Ultraforce and the Avengers.Avengers/Ultraforce one-shot (1995), (w) Glenn Herdling, Warren Ellis (a) Angel Medina, George Pérez As part of the Marvel Legacy initiative, the Infinity Gems (now known as the Infinity Stones), had their colors altered to match the colors of the Infinity Stones from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Marvel Legacy #1 (Sept. 2017) '' The six Infinity Gems include: Additional Gems have appeared in crossover media and alternate universes outside the Marvel Universe, often comedic in nature. Other versions Council of Reeds The Reed Richards of Earth-616, in an attempt to "solve everything", meets with a council of alternate universe Reeds. Three of them wear Infinity Gauntlets, which only work in their respective universes.Fantastic Four #570–574 ''New Avengers'' During the "Incursion" storyline, the Avengers travel to a parallel Earth where a pastiche of the Justice League have replaced this Earth's Avengers who all died in a previous cataclysm. Here the Gems are all square planes which are assembled into the "Wishing Cube", a composite of the concepts of the Infinity Gems and the Cosmic Cube.New Avengers vol. 3 #19 (August 2014) ''Secret Wars'' After various alternate universes are combined into Battleworld, Doctor Strange gathers Infinity Gems from other universes into a new Infinity Gauntlet that works in the area where Doom has built his palace. Strange leaves the Gauntlet hidden until he has access to someone he can trust it with. After his death, the Gauntlet is claimed by T'Challa,Secret Wars #7 who uses it against Doom in the final battle.Secret Wars #8 Secret Wars #9 A separate section of Battleworld known as New Xandar also has a Gauntlet fought over by multiple factions until the majority of the Stones, except the Reality Stone, were taken by Thanos.Secret Wars: Infinity Gauntlet #1–4 (2015) Thanos eventually tracks the missing Stone to Nova Corps member Anwen Bakian. When Thanos confronts her to get the Stone, Anwen gives him a duplicate of the Reality Stone she created called the 'Death Stone'. When used along with the other five Stones, the Death Stone corrupts Thanos with black matter and turns him to dust.Secret Wars: Infinity Gauntlet #6 (2015) Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel universe, an Infinity Gauntlet is seen in Project Pegasus.Ultimate Origins #3 (2008) The Mind Gem (stolen by Hydra) is used by Modi (Thor's son) to control both Director Flumm and Cassie Lang, but are stopped by the Ultimates.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #16 The Power Gem is later revealed to be in the possession of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sayuri Kyota, while a second Infinity Gauntlet is recovered from an A.I.M. base by Thor and Susan Storm.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #21 Kang the Conqueror later allies himself with the Hulk, Reed Richards and Quicksilver as part of a plan to steal the two Gauntlets, which results in the destruction of the Triskelion. Quicksilver recovers two additional Gems allowing the villains to teleport away.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #25 Richards is later able to recover another of the Gems, which is found lodged in Tony Stark's brain. He informs Stark that the Infinity Gems are needed to save the world from a coming cataclysm that will destroy the entire universe.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #27 After brainwashing Johnny Storm and forcing him to travel to the Earth's core, the Dark Ultimates are able to recover the final gem,Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #29 but are defeated by the Ultimates. The gems then shatter, rendering the Gauntlets useless.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #30 ''What If? In a reality where Doctor Doom retained the power of the Beyonder, Doom acquired the Infinity Gems from the Elders of the Universe and used them to defeat the Celestials in a 407-year-long war before finally forsaking his power.''What If: Secret Wars #1 In an alternate reality where the original Fantastic Four died, a new Fantastic Four – consisting of Spider-Man, Hulk, Wolverine, and Ghost Rider – was formed. With Iron Man replacing Ghost Rider, they were the only heroes available to fight Thanos when he initially assembled the Infinity Gauntlet. Despite Iron Man's use of Negative Zone-enhanced Celestial armor, Thanos still easily defeated the team until Wolverine tricked Thanos into erasing Mephisto from existence before cutting off Thanos's left arm, and therefore the Infinity Gauntlet. With Thanos powerless, Spider-Man used the gauntlet to undo the events of Thanos's godhood.What If: Newer Fantastic Four #1 ''Contest of Champions'' In the Contest of Champions miniseries, an alternate version of Tony Stark uses the Reality Gem to win the superhero civil war and affect the outcome of a presidential election. When he tries to use the Gem on Battleworld, he is killed by the Maestro, who says the Gems do not work in any universe other than their own.Contest of Champions vol. 2 #10 In other media Television * The Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Gems appear in The Super Hero Squad Show television show. * The Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Gems appear in Avengers Assemble; there are only five Infinity Gems as the Soul Stone is not present. Film The Infinity Stones are significant in the first three phases of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), playing important roles in several films. In Guardians of the Galaxy, the Collector explains that the Infinity Stones are the remnants of six singularities that existed before the Big Bang, which were compressed into Stones by cosmic entities after the universe began and were dispersed throughout the cosmos. In Avengers: Infinity War, it is further explained by Wong and Doctor Strange that each stone embodies and controls an essential aspect of existence. Throughout the series, the Mad Titan Thanos seeks to collect them all and use them to wipe out half of all life in the universe, believing that his plan will save it from extinction. Having completed this goal in Infinity War, Thanos then uses the Stones' power to destroy them so that his actions cannot be undone. Despite this, in Endgame, the Avengers use the quantum realm to travel back in time and retrieve past versions of the Stones, allowing them to restore everyone who Thanos killed. When a past version of the Mad Titan followed them to the present and attempted to use the Past Infinity Stones to destroy and recreate the universe, the Avengers use the Past Infinity Stones to defeat him before returning them to the points in time they had taken them from. In order of introduction, they are: * Space Stone (Blue): Housed in a cube-like object called the Tesseract, the Space Stone first appears briefly in the post-credits scene of Thor, with Nick Fury showing the object to Erik Selvig; not knowing that Loki was there as well. In Captain America: The First Avenger, the Red Skull steals the Tesseract from a church and uses it to power Hydra's weaponry during WWII. Amidst Captain America's final fight with the Red Skull, the Tesseract transported the latter to another location (later revealed to be the planet Vormir in Avengers: Infinity War) before falling into the Arctic Ocean where it was later recovered by Howard Stark and taken to a secret base. Captain Marvel revealed that Dr. Wendy Lawson tried to use the Tesseract in 1989 to unlock light-speed travel in order to help the Skrulls find a new home, but was unsuccessful. The Tesseract is eventually recovered by Carol Danvers, who hands the object over to S.H.I.E.L.D. In The Avengers, the Tesseract is shown to be capable of generating wormholes after Loki steals it from S.H.I.E.L.D. and uses it to transport the Chitauri army to New York City in an attempt to conquer Earth. After the Avengers repel the invasion, Thor returns it to Asgard for safekeeping in Odin's Vault and it is used to repair the Bifrost Bridge; which had been destroyed during the events of Thor. Loki later steals the Tesseract once more before Asgard's destruction during Thor: Ragnarok, and gives the object to Thanos in Avengers: Infinity War to save Thor's life. Thanos then crushes the Tesseract to acquire the Space Stone so he can use its ability to open wormholes. In Avengers: Endgame, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Scott Lang and Bruce Banner time travel to the Battle of New York during the events of The Avengers in 2012, where Stark and Lang attempt to steal the 2012 version of the Tesseract before it can be returned to Asgard in the aftermath of the battle, but 2012 Hulk accidentally knocks Stark down and the 2012 Tesseract slides over to 2012 Loki, who uses it to open a portal and escape. Stark and Rogers then travel to 1970 and steal the 1970 version of the Tesseract from a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in New Jersey and use a stolen briefcase to sneak it out. * Mind Stone (Yellow): Housed in a scepter, the Mind Stone was first seen in The Avengers when Thanos and the Other give Loki said scepter to help locate the Tesseract and conquer Earth with its ability to control people's minds and project energy blasts. After Loki's defeat, the scepter fell into the hands of Hydra leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who is shown in the mid-credits scene of Captain America: The Winter Soldier to have been using it to experiment on humans. Avengers: Age of Ultron revealed that the only surviving subjects of Strucker's experiments are the siblings Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, in whom superhuman abilities were unlocked before Strucker's base was attacked by the Avengers, who took back the scepter. The scepter is later revealed to contain the Mind Stone, which itself contains an artificial intelligence that grants sentience to the computer program Ultron, who steals the scepter and removes the Mind Stone to create a newly upgraded body. The Avengers steal the Mind Stone-infused body from Ultron and upload the A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. into it, giving birth to the android Vision. The Mind Stone can also enhance the user's intelligence, grant them immense knowledge, and create new life. In Avengers: Infinity War, Vision is injured by the Black Order in their attempts to get the Mind Stone and is taken to Wakanda to have it removed; in the hope that he'll be able to live without it. When the removal operation is interrupted, Wanda is forced to destroy Vision and the Mind Stone, only for Thanos to use the Time Stone to repair them both and collect the latter, killing Vision again. In Avengers: Endgame, Rogers, having traveled back in time to the events of The Avengers in 2012, retrieves the 2012 version of the scepter from Hydra operatives from within S.H.I.E.L.D. in the aftermath of the Battle of New York. Rogers then uses the scepter to render his 2012 counterpart unconscious after he mistook him for a disguised Loki. * Reality Stone (Red): Transformed into a fluid-like weapon called the Aether, the Reality Stone first appears in Thor: The Dark World when Malekith the Accursed attempts to use the Aether to destroy the Nine Realms and return the universe to its pre-Big Bang state; only to be thwarted by Bor, who had it hidden. Jane Foster becomes infected by the Aether after coming across its resting place, though Malekith later draws it out of her. After Malekith is defeated by Thor, Sif and Volstagg seal the Aether in a lantern-like container and entrust it to the Collector to keep it separate from the Tesseract; as they consider it unwise to have multiple Infinity Stones close to each other (unaware that the Collector planned to obtain the other five). The Aether, once bonded to a host, can turn anything into dark matter as well as suck the life force out of humans and other mortals. The Aether can also disrupt the laws of physics and repel threats if it senses any. In Avengers: Infinity War, Thanos acquires the Aether from the Collector and turns it back into the Reality Stone off-screen; allowing him to repel the Guardians of the Galaxy's attacks by turning Drax the Destroyer to stone, Mantis into ribbon strips, and causing Star-Lord's gun to shoot bubbles. In Avengers: Endgame, Thor and Rocket Raccoon time travel to Asgard during the events of Thor: The Dark World in 2013 to extract the 2013 version of the Aether from 2013 Jane. * Power Stone (Purple): Housed in an orb hidden on the planet Morag, the Power Stone can increase the user's strength and destroy entire civilizations with a single blast. However, the stone is too much for most mortal beings to physically handle as its power will destroy them on contact. In Guardians of the Galaxy, Ronan the Accuser seeks the orb for Thanos, but Star-Lord finds and steals the orb from Morag's resting spot before Ronan’s men could. An all-out war occurs between Ronan's forces and the Guardians of the Galaxy for the orb, with Ronan successfully acquiring it in the end. After learning about the Power Stone; however, Ronan betrays Thanos and tries to use its destructive power to destroy the planet Xandar, only to be stopped and defeated by the Ravagers, the Nova Corps, and the Guardians of the Galaxy; who seal the Power Stone in a new orb and entrust it to the Nova Corps for safekeeping. Avengers: Infinity War revealed that the Power Stone was the first to be obtained by Thanos, who "decimates" Xandar in the process. In Avengers: Endgame, James Rhodes and Nebula time travel to Morag during the events of Guardians of the Galaxy in 2014, subduing 2014 Star-Lord before taking the 2014 Power Stone in its orb. * Time Stone (Green): Housed in the Eye of Agamotto by Earth's first sorcerer, a Master of the Mystic Arts can use the Time Stone to alter and manipulate time. In Doctor Strange, Dr. Stephen Strange finds the Eye of Agamotto and learns how to use it to save the Earth from Dormammu by trapping them in a time loop until the demon abandons his plans for Earth. Strange returns the Eye of Agamotto to the Masters of the Mystic Arts' secret compound Kamar-Taj in Kathmandu, Nepal, though he is seen wearing it again in the mid-credits scene, which takes place during Thor: Ragnarok. During the events of Avengers: Infinity War, Thanos' lieutenants attempt to steal the Eye of Agamotto from Strange, but are foiled by Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Wong. While on the planet Titan (Thanos' homeworld), Strange uses the Time Stone to look into future timelines; viewing millions of possible outcomes of their conflict with the Mad Titan and learning of only one future in which they win. To ensure that future comes to pass, Strange later surrenders the Time Stone to Thanos to save Stark. During the confrontation in Wakanda, Thanos uses the Time Stone to undo the Mind Stone's destruction. In Avengers: Endgame, Bruce Banner traveled back in time to 2012 and went to the New York Sanctum during the Battle of New York to convince the Ancient One to relinquish the 2012 version of the Time Stone. * Soul Stone (Orange): An object that has the ability to manipulate the soul and essence of a person, control life and death, and contains a pocket dimension called the Soulworld. The Soul Stone is first seen in Avengers: Infinity War. At some point in his past, Thanos tasked Gamora to find the Soul Stone, as there is little record of its existence compared to the other Infinity Stones. Gamora found it hidden in a shrine on the planet Vormir, but chose not to tell Thanos; only telling Nebula of it and swearing her to secrecy (little realizing that Thanos wasn't fooled). After Thanos captures and tortures Nebula, Gamora agrees to take him to Vormir, where they encounter the Red Skull (having been transported to the planet by the Tesseract and cursed to serve as the Stonekeeper). Thanos willingly yet reluctantly sacrificed Gamora in order to fulfill the requirements to obtain the Soul Stone once the Red Skull explains them. After using all six Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe, Thanos is briefly transported into the Soulworld and encounters a vision of Gamora as a child. In Avengers: Endgame, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton travel to Vormir in the past, where each attempts to sacrifice themselves to allow the other to return with the Stone. Ultimately, the former wins the struggle and jumps to her death so that Barton can return to be with his family. The Infinity Gauntlet also appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. A right-handed gauntlet appears in Thor, where it's stored in Odin's vault; though this one was later revealed to be a fake by Hela in Thor: Ragnarok. The mid-credits scene of Avengers: Age of Ultron revealed Thanos had acquired a left-handed gauntlet (the real one). Avengers: Infinity War elaborates on this, revealing Thanos forced Eitri to create the gauntlet by threatening to kill his people, though he did so once it was completed anyway as well as crippled Eitri's hands to prevent him from making anything else. In Avengers: Endgame, after Thanos wipes out half of all life in the universe – in the event that is now known as "The Blip" – and destroys the Infinity Stones to prevent his work from being undone, the Avengers use nanotechnology to create a third, right-handed gauntlet in order to use the Infinity Stones they had acquired from the past. Bruce Banner in his "Professor Hulk" form, due to being the most immune to the gamma radiation the Infinity Stones' combined powers emit, uses the gauntlet to reverse the Blip (though not without strain also caused by the combined powers). Immediately afterwards, the Avengers are besieged by a past version of Thanos and his army, with the Mad Titan now intending to use the Past Infinity Stones to destroy the universe and build it anew once he erases all memory of the original. In the ensuing battle, Tony Stark sacrifices himself by using the Past Infinity Stones–having incorporated them into his armor–to disintegrate Past Thanos and his forces; removing them from the timeline altogether. After Stark's funeral, Steve Rogers returns the Past Infinity Stones (without the Tesseract, specter, orb, and with the Past Reality Stone remaining in its solid form) to the times and places they'd come from to prevent alternate timelines from forming. Video Games * The Infinity Gems are featured in Marvel Super Heroes In War of the Gems (based on the "Infinity Gauntlet" saga) and Marvel Super Heroes. * The Infinity Gems are seen in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes when Thanos uses Power, Soul, Reality, and Space for his Supers. * The Infinity Gems, including the Infinity Sword, appear as a driving part of the Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet video game. * The Infinity Stones play a major role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. During gameplay, using an Infinity Stone will grant player characters a specific enhancement based on the Infinity Stone being used. In the game's story, Ultron and Sigma use the Space Stone and Reality Stone to be Ultron Sigma and merge the worlds into one under their control, and the heroes must retrieve the other four stones to stop the fused supervillain. The Infinity Stones in the game use the Infinity Stones' naming and color scheme from the Marvel Cinematic Universe rather than the Infinity Gems' naming and color scheme from previous Marvel video games. The Collector's Edition of the game comes with a replica of the Infinity Stones housed in a small box with an LED display. * From January to August 2012, Wizkids presented the Infinity Gauntlet program at stores that host HeroClix tournaments. An Infinity Gauntlet prop was released, followed by a different Gem each month. Each Gem can be added to the Gauntlet, increasing its power in game. The Gems can be displayed on a stand that comes with the Gauntlet or on each Elder that Thanos encountered in the story Thanos Quest. * Replica Infinity Gauntlets were given out as trophies at Ultimate Fighting Game Tournament 8, a 2012 Road to Evo tournament. * In a tie-in with the film Avengers: Infinity War, Marvel and Epic Games announced the "Infinity Gauntlet Limited Time Mashup" mode for Fortnite Battle Royale, where players can find the Gauntlet hidden on the game map and become Thanos with added abilities. * The Infinity Stones appear in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. A key part of the game's story, Thanos and the Black Order attempt to collect the Infinity Stones in order to achieve galactic conquest and are opposed by the Avengers, the X-Men, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Defenders, the Inhumans, the Midnight Sons, the Spider-Verse, the Fantastic Four and Marvel Knights. References External links * Category:Fictional gemstones and jewelry